Stuck in Soul Eater
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Two "normal" girls find themselves in Death city, Nevada one day and decide to change Soul Eater to their liking and enroll in the DWMA as Meister and Weapon. But whenever Medusa tries to awaken the Kishin, Sydney and Taylor have to help Maka and Soul as well as the others to stop the psycho, but can these two BFFS do that while being completely ridiculous and pervy? Don't own SE.
1. Where are we? And why are we animated!

Chapter 1:Where are we? And why are we animated?!

(Sydney's POV)

'Why. The hell. Does my head hurt?' Was the very first thing I thought whenever I magically woke up. I remember that I went to bed at 10:00pm, but didn't fall asleep 'till 3:00Am last night due to my insomnia. The next thing I knew, I'm in the middle of the desert with someone else being somewhere around me(I can't _see _them, but I can sense their presence) and I was in front of a sign that says,"Welcome to Nevada."

"Oh, good for you", I said sleepily before placing my head back on the ground. 20 seconds later, my entire being jumped up and I shouted out to absolutely no one,"What the F***?! Nevada?! How the hell did I get here when I live in New York?!"

"Shut. The heck up. You Fuzz bag", the mystery presence grumbled. Realization hit me with a bitch slap as I searched for and found the source of the complaint.

'There is only _one _person I know who would make a Naruto abridged reference this early in the morning', I thought grimly as I approached this other person. I saw this stranger, and they looked as if they were animated. I looked at my hands and they were animated too!'What the hell?' I thought.

"Taylor?" I yelled at the person.

"What?!" She yelled back as she snapped her head towards me.

Her expression changed from angry to confused when she asked,"Do I know you?"

"Do I know-It's me you dumbass!"

"*eyes widen*Sydney?! Is that you?!"

"*sarcasm*No. I'm Morgan Freeman. Of course it's Sydney!" Remember, I'm still grouchy.

"Sorry. But I hardly recognize you."

"What? Never mind. The same goes for you."

"Eh?"

I look around for anything to show my meaning. I was in luck, because I found a small compact mirror, or whatever you call it. When I walked back to Taylor, we both decided to see what each other meant.

The Taylor I know had shoulder length ash brown hair with hazel green eyes. Today, her hair grew out to her mid back, and became pitch black, with dark blue ends. Her skin is still pale, but her left eye is now a night blue while her right eye is as black as her hair. She just had a Naruto t-shirt and matching pajama pants for clothing.

By now, her eyes could be mistaken for dinner plates, but I was no better.

While my skin kept its ivory tone, my hair went from a beige blonde, to a ghostly white with blood red ends. But it was slightly past my shoulders like my old hair. My eyes changed too. They used to be this extremely dull green. Now my left eye is a deep crimson red while my right eye is just a blank white. Did I mention neither of us have pupils?! I don't even know how we can see this. Oh right, we're animated. My pajamas consisted of a red baggy shirt and candy covered boxer short shorts.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we're in an anime of some sort", I declared while getting up and gesturing for Tay to come with me. She understood and walked with me past the Nevada sign and down that road. While walking, we decided to temporarily put the problem at hand aside and have random chit chat. You know. Just random goof abouts if that's a word. It wasn't until the sun was almost setting that we actually focused on our situation. Then we talked about _that. _The conversation went something like this:

"Hey Syd, do you think Sonic the hedgehog has devil fruit powers?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you think about it, he has super speed but can't swim."

"That's because he's too busy running. And even when he's _not _running, he just doesn't bother to learn. But he's still awesome, regardless."

"Aye, sir!"

"*chuckles*Ah, references. How I love you so."

"Say, what anime do you think we're in? I'm hoping it's Bleach. Wait! No, One Piece. Hold on, hold on. Naruto. Scratch that! I hope and pray we're in Death Note! Final answer!"

"Uhh, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but both Bleach and Death Note take place in Japan, One Piece is during the great pirate era, if that's real and Nevada doesn't even exist in Naruto. But I think I know where we are."

"You do?"

I stop near a cliff and say,"Yep! I know where we are! Come look."

Over in the distance was a big fat rock with a city on top of it. Though I'm near sited, I could still make out the city's main architecture which was gigantic skulls. But even then, I knew what this place is from the barrier with three spiky ends sticking out that surrounded the entire city.

"Okay, I see skulls, so I'm guessing this is a gothic place?" Taylor asked while squinting.

I was taken aback and asked,"You mean you can't see the big ass dome around the town?"

"What dome?"

'I guess I can see soul wavelengths and she can't. I wonder if that means I qualify for Meister', I thought before I said,"Never mind. Anyway, we're in a place full of monster fighting, soul devouring and perversion."

"*gasp*You mean?"

"That's right.*places foot on pedestal like rock, points to the sky*We're in SOUL EATER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Hello, I'm Sydney the emo wolf. If you know me from my Naruto fan fictions, then you already know what kind of person I am. But if not, then hi. Welcome to my funny but twisted literature. The OC Taylor is a real person. She wrote a couple of stories on this account. I've checked the rules. There is nothing that says two people can't share an account. So if you like Naruto or Pokemon, please read her stories as well. Sorry if this chapter sucked. It's supposed to be an introduction of sort. Please stay tuned and I promise you the next chapter will be better. Mata ne!<strong>


	2. Civilization at last!

Chapter 2:Civilization at last!

**Me:Hello everyone! It's Sydney the emo wolf here. I wasn't originally planning on writing chapter 2 this soon, but the people that reviewed stated,"I LOVED IT!" And complemented the natural flow of the story. However, I should warn you that the flow of the story being great was an accident. If it later starts to suck, I apologize. Like I said, the story being good was an accident. Anyway, I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, but I wrote"don't own SE" on the summary so I can never do it again. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>(Taylor's POV)<p>

It's been two days since Syd and I woke up in the middle of an animated desert. The nights were cold, so Syd and I had to use each other for warmth. My friend suggested that we find a camel and slice it open to sleep in like in Star wars, but like any sane person(not Sydney) I dismissed the idea and reminded her that we didn't _have _a camel. So that was fun. After the first day, my legs gave out and I had an asthma attack. Being asthmatic sucks. And being in a rocky desert doesn't help. Good thing I had my inhaler.

So here I was. Being carried on Syd's back. Both of us thirsty, hungry, and dying under the smiling sun. 'Oh, this must be a hallucination as a sign that I'm dying', I thought before I said, "Emo wolf", I call Syd that sometimes because she does have emo moments,"How*cough cough cough*how can you*wheeze*still be standing, let alone walking with my weight on your shoulders?"

She responded through pants,"I-I don't know…maybe it's because-we've-lost some weight…or maybe-it's because*choke*that life-is gonna be a lot harder from now on." She just smiled, probably to assure me as well as herself. But when she smiled, I noticed something different about her. Aside from the white hair. And asymmetrical eyes. And the fact she's animated.

"Syd, your double chin is gone."

I'll take this time to explain the double chin. Syd and I didn't have…perfect bodies. My face was sorta pudgy, I was slightly overweight and short. Syd is tall and wears baggy clothes so you can't tell she's overweight. But she does have a slight double chin.

Back to Syd, she said,"Really?" When she felt her chin, there wasn't even a small flap. She pinched her cheeks, hardly any skin stretched. Syd put me down and pinched her stomach , same as her cheeks. After a few seconds, she started laughing. Granted, it sounded cynical like usual, but she sounded so happy, I couldn't help but laugh too. We laughed for three minutes on end until she stopped and gave me the same test. "Hey, you lost yours too", she said before we started laughing again.

Eventually, we were done and Syd started carrying me again to the supposed Death city. The sun started laughing at us so I let out a weak laugh and waved saying,"Hello, talking sun. You're a funny figment of my imagination."

I then chuckled at my loss of sanity before Sydney explained,"Oh, you're not hallucinating that."

"Oh, ok-wait, whaaaaaa?"

"*chuckles*The sun having a face? You're not imagining it. In the anime Soul Eater, the sun and moon have smiling faces. And the occasional gingivitis…" She stopped walking as she trailed off, but started up again. I noticed that now she was starting to become slower, and that her breathing was getting more and more shallow. She saw my concern and tried to smile. She even opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was an exasperated gasp. Still, she walked on.

If I were her, I would've stopped walking and laid down after only FIVE MINUTES due to how lazy I am. But she didn't stop. Syd kept on walking. I guess in situations like this, Sydney doesn't know when to quit. She's weird like that, but I don't mind. I've gotten used to her crazy personality. Syd can go from murder someone angry, from wanting to fight a hobo, from being a criminal mastermind to a melancholy emo in, basically seconds. My guess is she's bipolar, but other than that, the only thing to say about Syd is that she is her own kind of crazy. But that merely makes her awesome yet evil at the same time. Like Sebastian from Black Butler! But no one can match up to his awesomeness. Though Syd and I are closer to it than others. No offense.

* * *

><p>The sun was down. Replaced by the smiling moon with blood in his mouth. And we finally reached Death city. Sydney had her head down, so she didn't see where she was going. After five minutes of walking through the entrance, I said,"Emo Wolf. We're here, look up." Syd obeyed and saw the Death city sign. She chuckled and put on her occasional Mona Lisa smile, before dropping me and collapsing to the ground. She gasped and gasped for air, and I tried to reach out to her, only to figure out I was suffocating too. We laid there on the floor, thirsty, hungry, and dying in only the light of the moon. My vision was getting blurry, so all I could make out of the people who found us and were screaming something muffled by my lack of hearing was a black coat(maybe it wasn't a coat?) And a flash of white hair. That's all I saw before I fell into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>(Sydney's POV)<p>

I was having a good sleep for once, and when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I HATE hospitals. The food is crap, getting blood samples is a pain in the ass and it's just a reminder that something's wrong with you.

I sat up, only to be pushed back down followed by a completely not serious voice saying,"You still need rest young one." Annoyed with the demand and voice, I looked up to its owner, only to be staring into the eyes of Lord Death.

**Me:Ooooooh, a cliffhanger.**

**Taylor:I don't like those.**

**Me:Says the person who used them in almost every chapter of her pokemon fan fiction.**

**Taylor:Touche.**

**Me:Mm hm. Anyway, thank you all SO much for the reviews. There may only be five, but all of them were kind enough to make me update quicker!**

**Taylor:And thank you OPFan37 for not only reviewing ALL our fan fictions, but for sending us an OC we can use.**

**Me:No, we are not asking for anyone to submit OC'S, sorry. The only reason OP gets to is because even though he wants to, he's too busy with other stuff to write a Soul Eater fan fic. But please read his stories as well as our other ones.**

**Sydney&Taylor:Please read, review, fave and follow so that I can update faster. Tune in next time. One Piece out/Mata ne!**


	3. WHAT THE MOTHER FIDY FIN F!

Chapter 3:WHAAAAAT THE MOTHER F***IDY F***IN' F***?!

**Me:Whoo! Here we go! Third chapter!**

**Unity:You seem excited for once.**

**Me:Weeeeeelllll, I'm bored.**

**Taylor:We don't own-**

**Me:Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA. *whispers*Whoa.**

**Taylor:What the heck, emo wolf?!**

**Me:I already put, "Don't own SE" in the summary so that I could never do it again. Besides, who would make a fan fiction about their own anime? I'm pretty sure they can tell I don't own Jack S***.**

**Taylor:Oh alright.**

**Me:Thank you. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>(Sydney's POV)<p>

Okay. So my hair turned white, I figured out my friend and I were stuck in Soul Eater, I dragged Taylor across the Nevada desert and expected no thanks of any kind(well, she WOULD thank me but she'd never agree to be my personal slave for the day, so we can't be even any time soon.), then passed out after reaching Death city, and then I woke up to Lord Death in a F***ING school nurse's office. BAM! Crushed the recap!

I stared intensely at Lord Death, expecting him to do something. He stepped (or rather floated) back with a sweat drop and asked, "Uhh, is there anything you need child?"

I narrowed my red and white eyes and asked him suspiciously, "Are you here to take my soul to the afterlife?"

He scratched his head and thought for a while, then said, "I don't believe so."

"Then we'll be fine!" I said as my mood changed. Long story short, I'm not only _slightly_ autistic but I also have evidence of being bipolar. That my parents ignored. For years.

Once again that week, reality bitch slapped me when I remembered everything that happened before I passed out. "S***, where's Taylor?!" I asked.

"Oh your friend? She's right next to you, sleeping."

Death used one of his big ass Mickey Mouse hands to gesture over my right to see Taylor sleeping on a bed beside me, hugging the pillow and mumbling, "Hi Yuri…But he's so cute…Do you want a hug, Wolfram…I'm not a wimp, Little Lord Brat!…" I sweat dropped when I heard her sleep talking about being in Kyo Kara Maoh. "Maybe we could make it a threesome!" Mine and Lord Death's expressions went from normal to 0.o…I awkwardly apologized, jumped out of my bed and shook my friend awake. Let's leave it at that.

My cure for sleep talk worked and the ravenette' s head shot up as she said, "Wha-What's wrong? Are we dead?! Is this heaven I'm seeing alot of white!"

"Tay, if this was heaven, do you think _I_ would be here?" I asked bluntly.

"Good point", she replied with a sweat drop.

Lord Death cleared his throat to remind me he was there. I turned to him and bowed while saying, "Thank you for your hospitality!" Tay did the same thing.

He waved his hand and said, "Oh no child. No need to thank me. However, I believe you should also be thanking the two that brought you here."

"Eh?" Me and my now ravenette friend said. Death ignored us and gestured for someone to come to him. Two people walked into the room.

One was an almost completely flat chested girl with sandy blonde pigtails and emerald pupil-ess eyes and a black double tailed coat and school girl outfit underneath. The second person was a fellow albino, but he was tan, both of his eyes were red and his hair was all white and spiked to the left kinda like Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto Shippuden. He leaned casually against a wall with his hands in the pockets of his black and yellow jacket while wearing red skinny jeans and black sneakers. Tay and I both knew who they were. Meister Maka Albarn(I don't remember her last name clearly) and her Weapon Soul "Eater" Evans. I looked at Taylor as she looked at Soul. "What?" Asked the albino.

"You're an albino! That's awesome!…But not as awesome as Gilbert/Prussia!" She said, crossing her arms in thought.

"Uhh, I'm an albino too ya know?" I pointed out.

"U_U…Like I said before! Not as awesome as Gilbert/Prussia!"

My expression changed to hurt and I shouted, "What the hell?! I dragged your heavy ass across the F***ING desert that's gotta count for SOMETHING little bastard!"

She looked at me. "When or if I get strong enough, I'll carry you through a desert!…With the power of Mother Russia!"

I just facepalmed, letting my hand SLOWLY drag my face down with it.

"Also, *whisper into ear* you were never an albino in the first place!" She added.

"Well I AM NOW", I whispered back.

"*whispers*I know, but in the FIRST PLACE."

"*whispers*I F***ING know already!"

We kept on arguing about if I'm more awesome than Gilbert. I yell at her reasons why I'm more awesome than that baka, while Tay just dismissed it like it was nothing. The argument had gotten to the point where Maka had to hit us with a book, yelling "MAKA CHOP" in our ears. I winced in pain and gritted my teeth together while holding my head, while Taylor had one hand on her head and one one of her ears, whimpering and crying a little.

I glared at Maka, feeling the need to kill, and looked at Taylor. "Taylor, I'm having the need to kill right now, so can you attack her so I won't kill her!" I asked, gripping the bed I was on to the point where I was bending it to leave marks.

She sighed, but nodded. My friend got off her bed, thanked Maka while apologizing to her by assuring her that I WOULD kill her, then released her Russian rage. There was quite an amount of scratches and blood. I looked over to Soul who merely sighed and watched with me. "Sooooooooooooooooooooo, you're only gonna watch and not interfere?" I asked him.

He responded, "I would, but this is Maka's battle, so it wouldn't be cool if I stopped her."

"Wouldn't be cool-my friend is using your friend as a F***ING scratchpost! Not interfering doesn't make you look cool it makes you look like an ass hole!" I was done with it all so I got up and, with struggle, pulled my friend back. Maka panted and looked at us like we were lunatics.

Meanwhile Death stared at us with, I want to say, interest. It creeped me out. A LOT. "Uhhhhh, anything I can get you? Coffee? Solitude? Ability to whoop someone's ass…?" I asked awkwardly.

He continued to stare at me and Tay and asked out of the blue, "Are you aware that you have the souls to be a Meister and Weapon?"

"Seriously?" I asked in irritated disbelief. "I had NO idea! I thought I was just seeing things!" I said sarcastically.

"*sarcastically murmurs* Steady attitude. Everyone please come with me!" I still had some questions for Death, but the guy floated out of the room and the 4 of us curiously followed along. All thinking the same thing: 'What's running through Lord Death's mind?'

* * *

><p>(Taylor's POV)<p>

Lord Death led me, Maka and the two albinos to his main office or something like that. I was grouchy because I stood up too fast and my head was still spinning. 'I wonder how ticked Death the Kid would be if he saw my eyes,' I thought to myself with a blush.

Death floated up to his mirror and it glowed. "Oooooo," Emo wolf and I said in fascination.

"Oh please! Come closer!" Death exclaimed. Sydney and I approached the mirror, and then Lord Death pushed us in it!

Sydney clucked the F bomb like a chicken while I yelled/screamed, "THIS IS TOTALLY FEELING LIKE DEJA Vu…" as we fell from a 100 foot drop.

* * *

><p>(Maka' s POV) (Third person)<p>

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Soul and Maka stared at Lord Death in disbelief. As strange as those girls were, they didn't deserved to be kicked out by Lord Death. And into the jungle too.

He turned to the pair and piped, "Oh, I forgot you were here. My apologies. Come watch!"

They walked over to the mirror to see those two girls finally make contact with the ground. The one with black hair landed right on her feet like a cat while the girl with white hair landed dead on her face. You could hear her muffled scream miles away.

The one standing covered her ears and said in an irritated fashion, "Be quiet! You're too loud, Emo Wolf!"

Emo Wolf brought her now dirty head up and said sarcastically, "I'm sorry for screaming after landing face first into the ground."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated right now."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE TWO S***S, NIGHTPELT?!"

"Um, Lord Death? Might I ask WHY you dropped them in India?" The Meister asked the Shinigami-Sama.

He responded, "I told you that they had the Soul energy to be Shinigamis, correct? So now I want to test their strength by putting them on an assignment we've had for a while."

"So you're saying that you dropped these two defenseless, innocent bystanders into the jungle, to see whether or not they can take down a Kishin?" Soul casually asked.

"Precisely!"

Maka just continued to stare in disbelief. "I am fully aware that you don't believe me, but I trust that these two will be alright. Have faith," Lord Death explained. Maka reluctantly decided to trust Lord Death and watch as the two continued to argue.

"God DAMN IT, where the hell are we NOW?!" Shouted Emo Wolf.

"We're in a forest!" NightPelt exclaimed.

"*U_U, sarcasm* Thanks for such a stimulating answer, Luffy. And we're not in a forest we're in a jungle."

"Isn't that the same difference?"

"You'd think, but no. And you're not using "difference" in the right context."

"*fuming* WHATEVER! Grammar isn't the most important thing in the world MONEY IS!"

"Oh really? Well how do you expect someone to hire you for a job when every F***ING word on your resume is misspelled?!"

"Still won't need it! Besides, we were talking about grammar, not about stuff being misspelled! Stay on topic!"

"Damn it woman, shut up and listen to me!"

"NO!"

"I'm trying to tell you how the world works!"

"*Terrible Italian accent* I REFUSE!"

"Good God LIFE ISN'T FAIR!"

"*Terrible Italian accent*I REFUSE!"

"THE SOONER YOU LEARN HOW BAD LIFE SUCKS-"

"*Terrible Italian accent*I REFUSE YOUR STATEMENT!"

"-THE EASIER IT WILL BE TO TOLERATE IT SO THAT YOU WON'T SHOOT YOURSELF-"

A loud and intimidating howl shut the two up (thankfully) and they both simealtaniously turned to the source with wide eyes. Dangling on a tree branch was a Kishin in the form of an overly large monkey with four arms and three tails.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aww, S***," said Emo Wolf before one of the many monkey fists nearly crushed them. They both dodged in time and ran side-by-side deeper into the jungle.

"Lord Death, are you sur-" the Shinigami held his hand to interrupt Maka and she nodded, and continued to watch as Emo Wolf and NightPelt continuously ran.

"Any ideas?" Panted Nightpelt.

"Nope. We're F***ED. We're F***ED at a 90° angle."

NightPelt dropped to the ground and Emo Wolf skidded to a stop. "What the hell we have to GO!"

"We have to RUN to safety?! I can't do that CARRY ME! Again!"

The albino girl just sighed/groaned and placed her smaller friend on her back and continued on like that.

The Kishin laughed as it finally caught up to them and said triumphantly in a gruff, loud voice, "THIS is what is sent to defeat me! AHAHAHAHA! All I see are two useless COWARDS!"

To Maka's surprise, Emo Wolf stopped running and slowly let a silent NightPelt down. Their heads were down, and even through the mirror she could feel pure anger emitting off of them.

"Oy, ye heard what I heard?" Emo Wolf said in a deadly Irish tone.

Nightpelt responded, her voice equally eerie, "*Russian accent* Indeed I did. Say Emo Wolf, you wanna take this prick down, da?"

"That depends." Emo Wolf looked up and Maka flinched at her appearance. Not only was her glare ice cold, but her one eye that was white now looked like bright red flames were coming from it.

"Hm. Da it is." NightPelt' s onyx eye was just like Emo Wolf's, only instead the flame like light was a neon blue. Maka sensed their spirit energy and-

"…!*steps back*"

"Maka?" Soul asked her with concern.

"See I told ya!" Lord Death said cheerfully.

"What do you mean by that, what's wrong Maka?"

Maka was too glazed in shock and disbelief to answer Soul. So Lord Death answered for her. "These two girls individually have as much soul energy as, say, you two. Possibly more so, with the rare built-in instincts of Shinigamis. I believe you can call them, "Adaptable" shinigami."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Coming out of shock she explained, "Soul, these two were literally _born _to be Shinigami."

"What?" Soul asked, not understanding what she meant.

"That's right!" Said Lord Death. "Though all Meisters and Weapons are born with their capabilities of transforming and wielding, these youngsters have the natural ability to use their powers perfectly, without any training as well as the soul energy that's able to resonate with any other soul. You can tell by their earlier actions how inexperienced the two are, and yet look at them right now."

Through the mirror Maka saw Emo Wolf and NightPelt walk up to the Kishin creature. NightPelt then glowed and transformed into…'A chainsaw?' The handle and engine was cobalt blue and the blade and chain was a silvery black. Emo Wolf grabbed the handles and said, "Ahh, this will do nicely for me homicidal tendencies."

NightPelt appeared in the reflection of the blade with a sickeningly sweet smile and said, "You are ready to take him down, da?"

The albino revved the device's engine and said, "Aye."

The Kishin lunged one arm at them, and Emo Wolf jumped up on it and ran towards its head, dragging the weapon through its arm leaving a long cut on it. The Kishin monkey howled and grabbed them with its other hand, but Emo Wolf escaped by chopping off its index and middle finger.

The Meister took this as an opportunity to leap from its hand towards its torso and shouted, "REPENT YE MOTHER F***ER!" before jabbing the blade through its chest with all her might. The Kishin then became nothing more than another red droplet soul.

NightPelt changed back to human and swallowed the soul, but not without gagging first. "Woah you okay?" Emo Wolf asked as her eye turned white again and her accent became normal.

NightPelt' s eye went black again and she said in her actual accent, "Yeah. It's just gross how it wiggled down my throat like a live worm."

"Oh my God. I'm gonna throw up just hearing about it." Then Emo Wolf started to gag horrendously. NightPelt gagged just by hearing her.

Lord Death started to gag and said, "I think they're done. *shouts into mirror* Congratulations you two! You passed!"

The two turned to the mirror from the other side and said, "Eh? Does that mean we'll be Shinigamis?"

Lord Death nodded and Emo Wolf shouted, "BITCHIN'!" and climbed back into the other side side. By climb, I mean NightPelt stepped through the mirror and Emo Wolf tripped into it. Maka sweat dropped.

She got up like it never happened and dusted dirt off of her red shirt. "I think we're gonna need new clothes."

Five minutes later, Lord Death showed them to a closet of clothes that he had (why? I don't know). NightPelt stepped out wearing a dark blue jacket, white shorts and black stockings with beige knee length combat boots. She put her long black and blue hair in a low ponytail and used a hair clip shaped like the DWMA' s insignia (a skull) to clip her bangs from falling into her right eye. She looked into the mirror at her new look and giggled.

"Remind me to thank Death for this the next time I see him," she told Maka.

Said girl nodded, then asked, "So, back there with the Kishin. H-How did you guys know what to do?"

She looked to Maka then shrugged. "Emo Wolf and I have been friends for years. And the power of Mother Russia has been imbedded in US! Maybe. I'm not sure. Anyway, whenever we both got ticked, we just…knew what to do."

Maka nodded in understanding. 'I see,' she thought. 'These two work well together. I kinda don't believe that they didn't have SOME sort of experience or training before this.'

At that moment, Emo Wolf stepped out sporting red jeans, black sneakers, a red and white striped long sleeved shirt, a black leather vest with matching black, fingerless leather gloves you would see a biker wearing. She loosened a tie with a skull design at the bottom a bit and put her red and white hair in two low pigtails.

"You look nice," Maka said with a smile.

"You look like a punky version of Waldo," said NightPelt.

Emo Wolf held her chin in thought and finally said, "Something's missing."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just something."

"Maybe a hat," the weapon in the room suggested.

"Ahh good idea, midget! But what kind of hat…" NightPelt frowned at being called a midget, but Emo Wolf ignored it.

Soul walked in casually around that time while twirling a black fedora with a velvet red band around and said, "Try this. It's pretty cool."

Emo Wolf looked at him, then shouted, "YES!" She snatched the hat out of his hands and put it on. "It's perfect!" She said all giddy.

He just shrugged. "No problem. It's the least a cool guy like me could do."

Emo Wolf wrapped her arm around NightPelt' s shoulder and said dramatically, "NightPelt. I feel like we're gonna have a HELL OF A TIME!" Her friend then smiled and agreed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney:*o_o*…<strong>

**Taylor…**

**Unity:…**

**Eclipse:…The fight scene su-**

**Sydney:I KNOW IT SUCKED! Sorry everyone, but I'm TERRIBLE at describing fight scenes. Just TERRIBLE!**

**Unity:*pats me on shoulder* There there. At least you described nice outfits.**

**Me:I guess that's true. Who says I don't have a sense in fashion?**

**Eclipse:You wear hoodies and baggy shorts.**

**Me:So? I just like wearing those. And to better describe my tie, think of the tie Tsugumi wears in "Soul Eater NOT!"**

**Taylor:I hate that anime. I mean I SOMETIMES like animes that are like it (you know, "Moe" and girl power) it's just that I LOVED Soul Eater. The dirty humor, the animation, Death the Kid. I just dont like how THAT turned into THAT.**

**Me:Same here I hate that show too. But I do like the redesign they did on Black*Star's character.**

**Everyone else:U_U'…**

**Sydney:*anime vein***** What?! We're all thinking it!**

**Everyone else:…please read and review and tune in next time.**

**Me:Mata ne!**


	4. Damn it, we're homeless!

Chapter 4:Damn it we're homeless!

**Me:Alright I am FULLY aware that the last chapter sucked ass. But this one is going to be better because now OPFan37 has agreed to help me on this. If you guys read his stories, you have seen how well written his action sequences are. Hey this means he technically has a Soul Eater fan fiction. The OC Spookz belongs to him. And to save you all the confusion, Emo Wolf=Sydney and NightPelt=Taylor.**

**Taylor:OP you have anything to say?**

**OP:Just that I'm PUMPED for this!**

**Taylor:Yay!**

**Sydney:*Boston accent* Enjoy ya beautiful bastards!**

**Eclipse:U_U'… We own nothing but ourselves.**

**Sydney:WHAT THE F*** DID I JUST SAY LAST CHAPTER?!**

* * *

><p>(Taylor's POV)<p>

(Later that day, so between the afternoon and the evening)

Emo Wolf and I are going to school! Usually I would dread the idea, except we're going to the DW freaking MA, and I'll get to meet Death the Kid!

After that jungle fiasco and collecting Donkey Kong's soul, Lord Death said we would be students at the school and that we had to collect 98 more Kishin souls and one witch soul like everyone else.

Getting back to the present, the Shinigami-Sama offered us a place to stay. HOWEVER, Sydney declined it saying that he had already done enough for us. My reaction:I smacked her head many times while saying, "Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!" Like France in that one episode of Axis Powers Hetalia.

Emo Wolf added to the humor of it by saying (irritated), "You are an ASS!"

Maka and Soul left for their mission for their 99th Kishin soul. Spoiler alert, they're gonna get the Kishin soul, but not the witch soul. 'I feel bad for those two and they haven't even failed yet,' I thought while sitting on the steps of Lord Death's step alter thingy. Syd sat next to me looking through newspaper ads for a place to stay. She pondered and muttered to herself while I thought of how many Dragon ball Z references would be funny in a situation like this. Unfortunately I found none. So I just puffed my inhaler twice since I would die if I didn't.

Sydney shouted, "Aha! This is it my friend!" She shoved an ad into my face and I frowned and snatched it out of her hand. The ad said:

_"If anyone would like to stay in a single bedroom, 2 bathroom flat and only have to pay about $300 per month, then you must fit these standards:_

_Cooperative_

_Pays rent in full on time_

_Clean record_

_Flexible with location_

_Non-smoker_

_Participates in housework and meal preparations_

_And be mindful of bunnies, foxes and bats_

_If interested, please visit Apartment 12B at 69, Splatter St._

_, Unity Bani."_

"So?"I asked Syd.

"So we fit those standards! Plus if we share a room, we can split the rent. And from what I've seen on maps, Splatter St. isn't too far of a walk to here."

I blinked then sighed, "Alright we'll go check it out."

"BITCHIN'! I sent the person a reply so they should be expecting us!" Emo Wolf shouted as she grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the huge school.

* * *

><p>(In downtown area, still Taylor's POV)<p>

"Boy, downtown sure as hell is a dump," Syd thought aloud with her hands behind her head as we walked through the shady streets. I was still getting used to my new shoes so my feet HURT! I don't even LIKE these shoes. The only reason I grabbed them was because Sydney suggested it. It was a little windy so Emo Wolf had to hold her hat from getting blown away. I looked at the crumpled ad with the address and then to an old brick walled building with a little graffiti on it.

I turned to the street pole. "Splatter St. Yep, this is the place. Come on Emo Wolf! *starts to walk, but stops* Emo Wolf?" Syd was staring at the building in awe and ran over to it. Once she got there, she hesitated, then ran her fingers along all the cracks and broken plaster of the building. I face palmed as I remembered that Sydney had a strange obsession with old things like decades old music and typewriters and such. She also has this thing with older architecture. It's weird.

I slapped her out of her trance and we rang the buzzer labeled "12B". "Hello! Is somebody ther-"

"Yep! What can I getch ya!" Said a giggly bubbly voice with a rowdy background sound.

Sydney responded, "Uhhhhh, we're here about the available room?"

The voice piped, "Oh yay you're Sydney and Taylor! Hold on juuuusssst one moment!" After a few seconds the door buzzed and unlocked to reveal a flight of stairs.

I looked to Emo Wolf before saying, "We'll have to WALK up the stairs?! I can't do that CARRY ME!"

She looked annoyed and muttered, "I'm getting F***IN' tired of that joke." And so with a fudge muffin amount of effort, Emo Wolf gave me a piggy back ride up 12 flights of stairs without falling.

We came to a dark purple door with the paint chipping off and the "B" from "12B" being crooked. Emo Wolf plopped me down on the floor and fell to her knees to breathe. I ignored her and thought, 'Here it is.' My friend got up and the door flung open before I had a chance to knock.

The person who opened the door looked around my age (if all 15 year olds were short) with light purple hair and lavender colored eyes. The stranger wore a white blouse and magenta overalls with white socks but no shoes. What really threw me and Syd off was that she had purple bunny ears and a fluffy cotton tail. "Hiya! I'm Unity, but you can just call me Uni!" She beamed.

"Nice to meet you Uni!" I shouted excitedly with a smile.

Sydney held her ear for a sec and asked, "Um, may we come in?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Come in let me show you around! I was so glad to have you answer our ad and even GLADDER that your records came back clean!"

The bunny Neko practically scooped us into the apartment. It was a decent sized one. It had a normal kitchen with a dining room connected to it, a living room and two closed off rooms that I assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. The walls were painted a solid purple, the floors were hardwood and in the living room was a blue velvet couch and a large tv sitting on a coffee table across from it.

"Kinda reminds you of "F.R.I.E.N.D.S.", doesn't it?" Syd whispered to me.

I blinked in confusion and whispered back, "Huh?"

"F.R.I.E.N.D.S." The 90s sitcom about 6 friends living in New York?" She said.

I shook my head.

"Seriously? *singing* So no one told you life was gonna be this way *claps 4 times*." I pretended to cry because I always do that when she sings. She smacked on the back of the head and crossed her arms in offense.

Apparently, Unity was going on about something and we didn't hear her. "And that's how this fixer upper came to be!" I nodded and Emo Wolf clapped awkwardly. "Now then. I guess you should probably meet your other roommates."

'More roommates?' I thought with a raised brow. Unity went into one of the closed rooms and happily dragged two teenage boys out.

The first one had shoulder length black hair with blue ends like mine, but he was paler than me, and his eyes were a bright yellow. He looked as tall as Syd, but as old as me (Sydney's a year YOUNGER than me*sulks*) and wore a black collar, a black and red shirt with black cargo pants and was barefoot. He had black with single blue stripes fox ears and a matching tail. He and Emo Wolf squinted at each other. "For some unknown reason, I feel like gouging your vocal chords out right now," Sydney said suspiciously.

"The feeling is mutual, you psycho?" He replied.

'I'm feeling A LOT of deja vu right now,' I thought with a sweat drop.

The other boy was also around Syd's height, but he was lanky with dark brown hair and blue eyes. This guy wore a baggy black ripped off sleeve t-shirt over a baggy long sleeved white shirt, grey shorts and white shoes with black skulls on them.

He grunted and said, "'Sup?"

"Aww, be nice to them, Spookz. PLEEEEAASE?" Uni asked.

'Spooks? With a name like that, Syd's probably thinking, "Who would name their child that?" She probably IS, sadly,' I thought as the brunette blushed and looked up at the ceiling before reaching his hand out and introduced himself as Spookz Furappu. Emo Wolf and I shook it and we turned to the other dude.

"I'm Eclipse Fokkusu. It's nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Hi Spookz Furappu and Eclipse Fokkusu. I'm Taylor Tora and this is my friend Sydney Ookami."

"Do you all share the bed or something?" She suddenly asked with sheer bluntness.

Uni turned pink and she shook her head. "No no no no! That's not what happens." She stepped away from us and became engulfed in a purple smoke leaving only a purple bunny. "We're not actually humans. Just animals with a boat load of magic!" The bunny spoke.

"And as such, we sleep around the house as animals," Eclipse finished as he became a black and blue fox. We turned to Spookz and he sighed and turned into a black blob with wings and white fangs and white dots for eyes.

"OMG IT'S A BAT POKEMON!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Asked the magical animals.

"We'll show you when we have internet," Emo Wolf said while sweat dropping.

"So then why are you renting your room out only now?" I asked.

Uni hopped up and down as a bunny and said hyper, "Well at first we were scared that people wouldn't like us until the want of making new friends took over our fear!"

Not believing it, we turned to Spookz and he stated, "We lost our jobs and ran low on money."

"Aah," we said as Unity pouted at the boy's action.

The 3 turned human again and Uni looked to the wall. "Ooh! It's 6:30. Time to eat!" She and Eclipse went to microwave a bunch of bowls of Raman. They came back and handed a bowl to me, Syd and Spookz. Sydney thanked them and dug in.

"So does this mean we can stay?" I asked hopefully. Eclipse and Spookz looked to each other, then to Unity and nodded. She gasped then did several cartwheels while giggling and Emo Wolf and I ate our long awaited meal.

* * *

><p>(Black*Star's POV, the next morning) (Third person)<p>

'Ok. So what if I didn't retrieve the souls from Al Capone? Big deal! I'm still Black*Star! The big man who will one day surpass GOD! YAHOO!' That's what the blue haired assassin kept telling himself (and everyone else too) when he and his weapon, Tsubaki, went to the mission board back at the DWMA.

"I wonder if there are any good missions for us up there?" Tsubaki wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about? We already have one. We still have to take down Capone and his thugs," the shorter boy reminded her.

She pointed out, "We're on a bit of a losing streak right now, Black*Star. Maybe we should think about taking on an EASIER mission."

"Yo!" A familiar voice shouted. They turned to their friends/Black*Star's "future" followers as Soul said, "Looks like you two screwed up again last night, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was AWESOME I WAS THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE WHOLE ROOM YESTERDAY!" Black*Star said as he and Soul high fived like the bros they were.

"I'm sure it was a great show, Black*Star, but shouldn't you be worrying about collecting some Kishin souls?" Said Maka.

"Yeah!" He responded. "I Guess I forgot that!" Then the boy laughed because it was funny! (To him at least.)

"What about you two? How have you been doing lately?" His tall weapon asked them. They sulked and muttered something, but he didn't hear because he was a F***ING retard.

"Jeez. Now I kinda feel bad for having a great night last night," said a new voice from Black*Star's right. A short girl that looked a little like Tsubaki walked up to the group and waved at Maka and Soul.

"'Sup NightPelt?" Soul asked her.

"Nothing much. Emo Wolf and I found a place to stay. But it's in a shady part of town so for all we know-" and that's what Black*Star's didn't block out.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki. This is a new student in our class, NightPelt," he heard Maka say.

Tsubaki bowed and introduced herself and then Black*Star stepped in like a skilled ninja and said, "I am Black*Star! The greatest of the great! Fear me new kid! YAHOO!"

As NightPelt stared at the boy with a sweat drop, a crude and maniacal laughter erupted like a volcano. Black*Star turned to the source and got a hat thrown into his "handsome" face! 'They'll pay for that!'

"HEY! What's so funny!"

The still laughing person was rolling on the floor and shouted, "Your pride is BULLS***, that's what's funny!"

'Why that little-' he leapt towards her and she felt her head and stopped laughing.

"S***! Where the F***'S my hat?!" She said.

"Look here!-"

"Aw, damn it, my hair fell out. Hold on one sec." The girl (more like giant) got up and threw her hair out of their ponytails. He watched as she ran her fingers through the silky waterfall of red and white. She put her hair back into pigtails and said,"Ooh! You found my hat!" She took said hat out of Black*Star's grasp.

"Thanks for holding it dude," then she patted his spiky head. She said his name a few times after that, but Black*Star didn't get back to reality until the girl head butted him.

He fell on his bum and she said, "For F***'S sake they've been calling you down to Death's place forever. Get up damn it."

Tsubaki helped him up as they started to head down to see O'l Death. The boy took one last glance at her and heard, "Alright my friend. Time to find another murder victim for me!"

"I don't think they count collecting a Kishin soul as murder, Emo Wolf."

"DAMN IT!"

Black*Star then grinned and thought, 'Today is officially AWESOME! And it'll get BETTER once I collect those souls and show them off to my new followers, YAHOO!'

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Whoo! I did it! I wrote this chapter in one night! OP anything else you wanna add?<strong>

**OP:Not really. I guess I could just say please read and review.**

**Sydney:Okay then goodbye people! I hope this chapter was a chance to redeem myself! And I also hope Black*Star wasn't too OOC'D.**


End file.
